


practice makes perfect

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Getting Together, M/M, Manipulation, kind of, theyre still their canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The second time they meet by chance, Shuu approaches Ren first.
Relationships: Ujigawa Shuu/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay after the new comic and the other fic that popped up I knew I had to write something for these two as well... I cant wait to see how they get along in the game!!
> 
> !!WARNING!! While nothing sexual happens besides a dirty joke, this fic contains Ren (18/19 yo) agreeing to date Shuu (13 yo) so please be aware if that kind of fiction distresses you!

The feeling of a stare at his back wasn't unfamiliar to Shuu Ujigawa, but he didn't expect a soft gaze to turn away from him the second he checked over his shoulder. Upon recognizing the fluffy head of blue hair shyly ducking to the side, a smile came to his face. Rather than letting the interaction go unremarked on, Shuu readily made a beeline toward him. The person in question, Ren Nanahoshi, cringed for a moment, and then raised his head, knowing that he had firmly been caught in the act.

"Hello, Shuu-kun..."

"If it ain't you again, Onii-san." Putting a finger to his chin, Shuu coyly asked, "Ya weren't gonna give me a greeting this time?"

Bullseye. "Ah! Sorry..." Ren's fingers gripped around the strap to his shoulder bag in a nervous gesture. "It's just..." His eyes shifted to the side, guiltily, and he murmured, "My bandmates told me I shouldn't talk to you so much."

Shuu nearly burst out laughing, but restrained himself, letting out a small chuckle instead. Even as an adult, Ren was still being minded by other people... It was a good thing he had that, or else he probably would wind up in all sorts of awful situations.

"You really are an obedient little boy, aintcha?"

The normal response to such harsh words from someone several years one's junior was outrage. Shuu had seen it again and again, and let all of those people know that he was really the boss in the most humiliating ways. Ren, however, gave a troubled-looking frown. "It sounds like you don't like that kind of thing, Shuu-kun."

Strange. Shuu turned to look at him more fully. Ren had already proven himself too stupid to have ulterior motives, but Shuu couldn't figure out what the meaning behind such a thing. "So what if I don't?"

Ren's fingers were moving again, pulling at the edge of his bag. "I don't like that you have something against me when we've hardly spoken before. I want to straighten things out between us. Isn't that normal?"

"Most people ain't bothered by what a kid like me thinks." Shuu tried to soften the words with a playful joking tone, but the bitterness still seeped in, turning his voice cynical.

"You're not a normal kid," Ren said firmly, as if he was consoling him. "I... I think you're really impressive, Shuu-kun! Your music sounds so energetic and emotional, and the power you have in your voice and the way you carry yourself on stage... It's amazing. I love it."

"Hah?" Shuu's eyebrows shot up high. His lips twisted into a half-grin, amused. "This a confession or somethin'?"

"Huh?! N-no!" Ren panicked at the words, sputtering. "I mean! I love your music! Epsilon Phi's!" The way Ren went red to his ears was cuter than expected. The sharp taste on Shuu's tongue was fading, sweetening as he stared at Ren anxiously fidgeting before him. As many minders as Ren had in his hometown or at his sharehouse, he was every bit a pet in search of a master when he was away from them. A puppy-like expression was on Ren's face as he ventured, wistfully, "I just want to get to know you better... Is there anything I can do?"

"Ha." Shuu did bite out a laugh this time, his tone turning dark. "Ya really are naive to ask me somethin' like that. I only accept absolute obedience, Ren Nanahoshi."

Ren's eyebrows knitted, and for a second, Shuu wondered if he was really that clueless as to agree to it. Unfortunately, Ren had been taught a little more common sense than that. "I don't think I can offer that," he said. "But... Surely I can do something for you." Like this, with his voice dipping lower and his face serious, Shuu actually thought he was pretty handsome. Of course, he'd always been well aware of how adorable Ren was, physically and otherwise, but seeing a new side of him made a new thought appear in Shuu's mind.

"Then..." Shuu wanted to grin. He held it back, only giving the impression of someone thoughtfully offering a compromise. "You can go out with me. I'm lookin' for a new boyfriend."

"Eh? Boyfriend!?" Then, with even greater shock, "Wait, _new_?!"

Shuu tilted his head, trying to look the part of a helpless damsel in distress. "I got bored of the last one, but he keeps tryin' to bother me. Help me out, willya?"

"Eh? Um, if you need help with a stalker, I'd be happy to help you, but I don't think I should -"

Shuu's smile only widened further, seeing how frazzled Ren got. "But, you love me, don't you?" he said in his sweetest voice.

In an instant, Ren's entire face was covered in a rosy blush. "N-no, that's not what I said!"

"Just my voice... 'n my music, 'n my stage presence, yeah? Those're all the parts of me that matter anyway."

The coy little wink Shuu gave seemed to go unnoticed by Ren, who suddenly frowned. "Don't say that. All of you matters, Shuu-kun." There was earnestness in his voice, firmness in his gaze, like Ren truly believed what he was saying. It almost made Shuu's heart skip a beat.

Shuu ignored that feeling, ignored the way his heart thumped harder now that he'd noticed he was having some kind of physical reaction to this naive fool. "Hm? You like the rest of me, too? Ya better prove it then."

"..." Ren seemed to survey the area, making doubly sure that no one was around them. As bold as Shuu was, he'd made sure they were alone and kept his voice light. "Okay," he said, shocking Shuu. "Okay, I'll be your... you know." Even with all the signs that Ren might be a real idiot, Shuu never thought he'd actually agree. Quickly, Ren added, in a whispering voice, "B-but you can't tell anyone. And... we won't do anything, obviously. Not until you're... old enough."

Shuu couldn't hold himself back upon hearing Ren speaking so furtively. "Wooow, you're so bold. We haven't even had our first date and you're already thinking about _doing_ things."

Ren flushed again, but to his credit, he didn't start to stutter or fumble his words. "Shuu-kun, please stop teasing me so much."

A honest laugh slipped out of Shuu's mouth, as he couldn't help but imagine Ren as a little dog with his ears flattened, trying his hardest to look stern. "I'll think about it," Shuu said, surprised at how much lighter his steps felt when he came forward to link his arm around Ren's. "Now, why dontcha take me home, _Ren-onii-san._ "


End file.
